


Social Dancing in 4-1 Time

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong stumbles before finding his footing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Dancing in 4-1 Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another one making use of pearl_o's Five Kisses Challenge and bending it to my own nefarious purposes. Betaed by the usual suspect (aka Eliza), who once again saved me from being too impressed with my own cleverness to see where I made no sense.

_Choose Your Partner_

The first time it's Yunho, and much will be made of his teeth later, but it's his lips that hold Jaejoong's attention, and the warmth of his breath, and the realization of his tongue _right there_ \--

Yunho could swallow him whole, and Jaejoong's terrified of how much he wants that. He pulls back, holds his breath to see if Yunho will try to kiss him again. He should know better already. Yunho's not going to push. Yunho's never going to push. Jaejoong has to chase himself away.

Regret doesn't quite steal Yunho's taste from his mouth. Jaejoong finds other means.

 _One Wrong Step_

He's the one who kisses Junsu. He doesn't think anyone can blame him. Junsu's adorable and sweet and Jaejoong's not surprised kissing him is like eating candy. Junsu laughs against his mouth, and Jaejoong can feel the heat of Junsu's blush against his face.

Junsu breaks his heart unknowing; he understands that fear's no excuse for breaking Junsu, so he pulls away gently and smiles. Junsu answers that smile, his cheeks rosy and eyes bright.

"Feel better, hyung?"

"Umm...."

Junsu laughs again, but it's kind.

"You'll find him."

Jaejoong doesn't know how to say the problem is he already has.

 _If It Ain't Got That Swing_

He's debating his options when Changmin catches him unaware, tracks him down after a day spent in the studio, takes him by the shoulders, leans in. The heat of him is a surprise, though it shouldn't be. Changmin's got his own intensity, and he's growing up fast.

Jaejoong's first instinct is to flinch away, precisely because of that intensity, but it's not enough to break Changmin's grip. His next instinct is to give in. Just as he does, Changmin lets him go and walks away.

Changmin's the smart one. Jaejoong's certain he knows a lost cause when he kisses one.

 _Two Left Feet_

Yoochun makes it easy, and Jaejoong knows it won't work as soon as their lips touch. Still, he lingers, because Yoochun's got his own sweetness, his own loneliness, and Jaejoong wants the one and wants to relieve the other, at least a little. Yoochun seems willing to let him.

Then Yoochun fits his hand to the small of Jaejoong's back. He remembers how Yunho did the same, and the moment breaks. He pulls away to press his forehead to Yoochun's shoulder, and Yoochun rubs his back in soothing circles.

"I'm sorry."

"You're scared."

"Yeah."

"You've never let that stop you."

 _Him What Brung You_

He tugs Yunho down by the collar and Yunho lets him, meets his eyes and says only, "Be sure."

He's sure, and the fear hasn't gone away, but Yoochun's right. And he wants this more than anything else he fears.

Kissing Yunho is still overwhelming, still consuming; he coaxes Yunho's mouth open, delves inside, tastes what he's certain will break him. Except Yunho gentles him, soft lips and careful tongue, and he feels the heat of a hand on his back, steady and solid.

This, he realizes, is another thing he should have known: he's already broken. Here is healing.


End file.
